


Ripped Jeans and Shoulder Pads

by thatanalystguy



Series: RWBY Modern AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, High School AU, IronQrow, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Slice of Life, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanalystguy/pseuds/thatanalystguy
Summary: Beacon High School is a thriving educational establishment for students from all walks of life.Meet Qrow Branwen, a troubled teen with an attitude problem, in need of some new jeans. When a new transfer student, James, joins the fray, will Qrow be able to keep up the tough guy act, or might he begrudgingly make another friend? Or perhaps more than just that...( I don't know, don't ask me...I suck at summaries!!! )IronQrow Modern, High School AU with a side of team STRQ polyamory, and maybe some implied background Ozwitch later. Not to mention Qrow and Roman are besties!Mostly friendship, slice of live, getting together and fluff, but maybe some innocent smut later on.!! Everyone is at least 18 in this AU !!No cyborg Jimmy! Sorry! It's called AU for a reason...And maybe...Just maybe, I have a plan for that and you'll have to stay tuned to find out!





	1. Orentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was officially orientation, or so it was called, it was honestly just the educational system’s sly way to suck you into wasting your last official day of freedom.
> 
> “...but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just an introduction chapter. This isn’t the chapter I, originally, wrote first and I debated on posting this at all, because I know it’s super wordy and kind of prose. (That’s just my style, though...You’ve been warned.) I really liked where my intended first chapter picked up, however I wanted to express a good mental image of the styles I imagined for everyone, but also still leave some interpretation up to reader. I prefer it this way, because as much as I love over-describing things, I also really love the images I get from how other people describe things, and processing about how it may look different to them, or to other readers. Doing things this way, you can have whatever mental image your brain paints you, and I also won’t have to constantly worry about coming up with what people are wearing. (This of course will not count for specific events in specific chapters to come.) I’ve actually put a good bit of planning into this already, and I’m already thinking of related one-shots, for background purposes, and so on, I just hope I have the follow through, which I usually lack. I’m going to continue working on this for myself, but if there seems to be enough interest I’ll keep posting! Comments are love! Just remember that criticism and suggestions need to be constructive! (...and I already warned you about over-descriptive prose bull-shit, so yeah.) ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

The auditorium was bustling as people filed through in groups ranging from two to as many as six, save for a few lonely stragglers - you know,  _ those _ kids, the ones who didn’t particularly like to socialize within the school, if they even socialized at all. There was a myriad of excited chatters that filled the air as friends caught up, complained that summer was over, and peered around, talking about their fellow classmates; who got hot, who shopped where, and the usual teen woes and stimuli. 

  
Qrow and his friend Roman sat in the very back row of the large theater. Qrow was a lean but muscular teen with creamy skin, red eyes, and ash-black hair that lay in slightly spiked, but definitely messy, shag. His usual look consisted of heavily worn or ripped jeans in dark wash denim or black and plain v-neck tees. Once the weather got cooler he’d add his favorite dark red hoodie or his leather jacket to the look - depending on how cool the weather was, sometimes he just opted for both - and he’d never be caught dead without his worn-out combat boots, black wrist band, skewed cross necklace and the plain silver rings that adorned his right hand. He was a carefree punk, and he liked for his style to reflect that, but although he looked like a typical tough guy, he was really just a sad soul with a fragile heart, hidden behind a stone wall of acting out and guarded by a sharp tongue. 

 

Roman on the other hand, looked like something straight out of Hot Topic, or as described by Qrow, straight out of Hot Topic and into the trash. He wore his natural ginger hair over one eye, and the solitary green orb that  _ was _ visible had never graced the light of day without the accentuation of black eyeliner and mascara. That boy, that poor Gerard-Way-wannabe motherfucker, wore belts, belts, and more belts, and his jelly bracelets, loose ties, checkered wristbands and fedora were the bane of Qrow’s existence. Regardless of his questionable fashion sense and taste in music, Roman was still Qrow’s friend, so Qrow did what any good friend would do and ragged on him relentlessly, but punish anyone else who did. Roman was the first friend Qrow had made outside of his original clique, and the first friend he’d ever made all on his own, period. Roman had a tough home life and his choice of self expression didn’t help at home or at school. Qrow often felt protective of Roman, considering he caught enough shit without any of their peers rubbing salt in the wound, and ever since Sophomore year when Qrow beat the living daylights out of half of the football team for picking on him, the two received an unspoken respect from the other students. 

 

Qrow’s legs were propped on the back of the seat in front of him and Roman, who sat to Qrow’s right, slouched over the back of the next seat over, as they playfully mocked their peers and pestered the three classmates in particular who so boldly dared to sit in front of them. One of these poor unfortunate souls just happened to be Qrow’s twin sister Raven, who currently had a pair of well-worn boots staring her in the face. “You’re such a fucking brat, Qrow. Move your damn feet.” she spat. “Or what?” Qrow rasped, in a taunting tone. She pinched her nose with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand, as her left quickly found the sensitive spot behind her brother’s knee and pinched hard. “Ouch!” he exclaimed as he jerked his knees back and placed his feet flat on the floor. “What was that for?!” Raven’s lips twisted into a proud smirk as she turned her face toward the front of the auditorium and settled comfortably into her seat. “I warned you~” she lightheartedly reproached. Roman chuckled as Qrow’s feet stomped against the floor, but he was quickly silenced by Qrow’s slender yet strong fingers pinching the fleshy part of his upper arm. Roman let out a small whine as he rubbed his tender flesh through his sleeve. “Ow…” Summer covered her lips to stifle a small giggle directed at the boys and threw a playful yet apologetic glance back at Qrow, who sat with arms crossed, legs spread, and face contorted into a pout laden with mock-offense. Qrow smiled tenderly back at Summer before looking over to Roman, rolling his eyes and pulling the redhead into a loose headlock. “Oh shut up! I didn’t even pinch you that hard.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes at the two young men carrying on behind her, questioning whatever she might have done to deserve to be burdened with their nonsense day-in and day-out. Raven was a tall, curvaceous girl with red eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair, which she often wore up in a ponytail or a messy bun - on rare occasion, some cutesy up-do that Summer insisted upon. She only wore darker colors, black with the occasional touch of red to be more specific, and dressed more for comfort and practicality than the other girls in school. Raven was unconcerned with status and too unbothered to try to please others. She frequently like to argue that she was older than her brother Qrow, but it was literally a three minute difference and Qrow swore up and down that if he’d been the first one out, he’d have “shoved her back in and put a cork in it”. Regardless of their seeming spite toward each other, Qrow loved his sister, but that didn’t change the fact that she could really be a bitch sometimes. She was mean as a snake, and her brother never failed to call her out on it, especially after the girl she’d incessantly bullied Freshman year; the poor thing didn’t even last the school year before she transferred over to Shade, and you only go to Shade if you’re desperate. Aside from being mean, she truly cared about her friends and family, and although her sense of justice was twisted she would never back down on what she thought was right;  _ and _ she’d matured a lot since their first year at Beacon, so much so that she saved the torment for those who really deserved it and didn’t bring down her bitchy wrath on every cute girl who looked at Tai or Summer to long. 

 

To Raven’s left sat Summer. Summer was a precious flower, and that wasn’t just in reference to her surname, Rose. She was short girl, with a milky complexion and silver eyes that never fell short of sparkling with delight. She often wore a smile, on lightly painted lips, and only wore enough makeup to enhance her natural beauty - most of the time, that is. She enjoyed doing cute things with her hair, and Raven’s, and pretty much doing hair and makeup on anyone who was willing to let her, which sometimes included Tai and Qrow; it was hard not to humor such a sweet person, so they took it like champs and wore their painted faces and nails with pride. She mostly wore short, flowy skirts and dresses, sticking to bright, happy colors - namely whites and pinks - but she was a sucker for polka dots, flower prints, and anything plastered with cartoonish depictions of cute little cats, dogs or bunnies. She was the kind of girl who everyone wanted to be or be with, not only was she kind hearted and friendly to everyone, but she was also the top student of their class, headed straight for the valedictorian spot. Summer was also the head cheerleader, captain of the debate team, and no one would be shocked if she elected class president for the 4th year in a row - considering she did so well on prom committee last year, this year promised to be no different. She was always volunteering at animal shelters and after school programs, how she managed to still make time for her friends, family and relationship (with two people, at that) and still have amazing grades, and somehow free time, baffled everyone.  

 

To Summer’s left sat Taiyang; everyone just called him Tai, and he was fine with that. Tai was Qrow’s self proclaimed brother-in-law, in addition to many things: a player of many sports, resident future frat bro, and boyfriend of Qrow’s sister, Raven...and Summer. The student in question was a tall and muscular teen with tanned skin, messy, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a lot like Summer in many ways, very friendly, popular and he always stayed busy, yet he still made time for the important things. He wore practically the same outfit every day, almost all year round, khaki cargo shorts, a fitted polo which was usually orange, yellow or some shade of brown, and those god-awful, tan, boat shoes - which Qrow and Raven had both threatened to dispose of numerous times, much to Tai’s extreme displeasure and unamusement. Tai always finished off his already obnoxious look with an accessory that most thought long gone to the ages, a white puka shell necklace; Qrow cringed every time he saw it. Tai looked liked a would-be surf bum, but considering the nearest beach was a 5 hour drive and when it came to unconventional sports his coordination left something to be desired, his friends really needed to put in a group effort to update this poor guy’s style...and his jokes, those were awful too.

 

The five Seniors carried on for several more minutes, occasionally excluding Summer and/or Tai as other classmates approached them to catch up, but never to gossip. Tai and Summer were just saints like that, they didn’t talk about people behind their backs in a negative way, if at all, and they didn’t like to spread, or contribute to the spread of, rumors or petty teen drama, and if others attempted the aforementioned Tai and Summer always shot them down hard. One of the other football players, in particular, had approached Tai and began talking about one of the cheerleaders. Apparently, the targeted young woman had gained or lost weight over break, Qrow and Roman really weren’t too tuned in to what the others were saying, and the Jock’s tone was apparently a little too judgemental for Tai’s liking, and even more so Summer’s, which led to both Summer and Tai preceding to tell him that she looked lovely, and it was rude to talk about people’s weight, etc., to which he nodded apologetically and quickly changed the subject. Seriously...How were they so nice  _ all the time _ ?

 

There was suddenly a shrill twinge of feedback that pierced the air, as two fingers gently tapped the microphone at the front of the stage, and the room grew respectfully quiet. Occasionally, someone would clear their throat, or there would be a cough or sniffle or whisper, the usual noises one could expect in a large group of people such as this. It was officially orientation, or so it was called, it was honestly just the educational system’s sly way to suck you into wasting your last official day of freedom. Qrow and Roman settled in their seats, as all the other students had done, but were most certainly not paying attention. The two teens mouthed and made faces before completely tuning out for a majority of the principal’s normal, last-day-of-summer speech. In the end, the two boys resorted to cutting up the entire time, as usual. The two restless, troublemakers picked at their nails, looked at the ceiling and the walls, occasionally made faces at each other, tapped at their armrests and tugged at their clothes. Raven, Summer and Tai were paying close attention - fucking nerds - Summer’s hand in Tai’s and Raven’s hand on Summer’s right thigh. Tai’s ear twitched, as he heard the suspicious snickering behind him and just as Qrow was about to blow the small spitball through his milk straw he caught the principal’s gaze, somehow all the way from the back of the auditorium. Qrow sighed and put the straw away, sticking his tongue out playfully at Tai, who had turned back just in time to foil his plans. Qrow ran his ringed hand through his greasy bangs, pushing them back with the rest of his unkempt hair, and finally focused back in, just in time to hear that classic Ozpin line for the fourth and final time...

 

“...but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” 

 

Qrow took a long inhale as he prepared to disrupt the mandatory gathering of students. He had attended Beacon since Freshman year and he knew, just as well as any other upperclassman, that this was always the last bit of Principal Ozpin’s orientation speech. Just as Qrow began to force the air out of his lungs and shout what he’d always wanted to say, his face was met with a pink composition notebook. The impact Qrow sustained was not intense or painful, but was enough to throw him entirely off and ruin his moment of truth. Summer pulled her notebook back toward her, hugging it close to her chest, as she gave Qrow an annoyed glance before placing her finger over her lips to shush him. Qrow scrunched his face up and in disapproval and just as he opened his mouth to fight back the bell rang. 

 

Ozpin’s voice could be heard a final time, dismissing the students from the auditorium. “See you all in class. It’s going to be a truly amazing year.” Qrow stood quickly, angrily shoved his hands into his pockets, his face not fully softened from the expression of protest he had offered to Summer. His friends watched in confusion as his mood changed so drastically at the drop of dime and his sister quickly dismissed their confusion with a wave of her hand and a subtle shake of her head. Qrow huffed as he stomped his way toward the aisle and kept his eyes on the floor, mumbling as he did so. “Yeah, an amazing year. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I’m writing something descriptive like this and have to stop for a bit, I like to leave notes for myself on what else I want to do, just so I don’t lose my train of thought. I had to leave the chapter be for a bit and wrote, “Desribe Summer, Describe Tai, etc.)...  
> Apparently I was reading this to my girlfriend, while drunk off my ass on my birthday weekend, (Drunk fanfiction reading, specifically IronQrow, is our Saturday night tradition, when she visits.), and when I came back to it on the following Tuesday, Tai’s note just said “ Describe Tai *Boat shoes* ” ….I am so confused, and yet not confused at all...Our intoxicated RWBY shenanigans are what I live for. I’m so sorry, Tai. (Pssst. I’m not sorry.)


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s officially the first day of the school year! With Qrow having a knack for getting in trouble, the first day of school wouldn’t be complete without a trip to the Principal’s office. Unbeknownst to Qrow, this particular trip to that all too familiar office may entirely reshape his school year...Or maybe even his life.
> 
> (Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here....I finally finished revising it and now it's time to post and continue working on some other chapters I've started. Hope you enjoy!

Qrow’s ear throbbed as he squawked in protest toward the cold, sharp fingers that pulled him down the wide, fluorescently lit hallway - a routine he knew all too well. Save for the massive rows of tall, gray, lockers and the scarcely placed, pine colored, trash cans the hall was completely barren. The only noises to be heard consisted of modest heels clicking against the white linoleum, the shuffle of well-worn combat boots,  and the clink of Qrow’s wallet chain against his hip as he attempted to keep close enough to Ms. Goodwitch to prevent even further abuse to his already sensitive appendage. Qrow could walk these halls with his eyes closed, and after 3 years, this route was implanted in muscle memory, though it wasn’t hard to navigate your way to the Principal's office when you’re being dragged by an unimpressed teacher on a mission - the same mission she was on last year, and the year before that...and the year before that. He’d basically been in trouble since the day he started his high-school career at Beacon, and what more could possibly spell out the end of summer than a trip to see good ‘ol Ozpin. 

 

The sizable door of Ozpin’s office slammed open with a muffled thud - opposed to the usual, soul-shattering bang - as the door handle hit a newly placed, rubber stopper, which was no doubt in place for this exact reason. Glynda adjusted her glasses and released the nuisance from her hold on his ear, to which he was more than thankful. Qrow chuckled to himself as he rubbed at his inflamed cartilage, the all too humorous memory of Ms. Goodwitch putting a massive hole in that exact wall, last semester, flooded his mind. He was drawn from his thoughts as a ruler slapped him sharply on the back of the hand. “I have had it up to here with you, Mr. Branwen! It’s only the first day of school and you’re already skipping home room to smoke in the boy’s room! And without a hall pass, I might add.” Qrow rolled his eyes, and avoided all contact with those seething emerald eyes before him, as a smirk began to form he was quickly corrected from his snarky gesture as the firm piece of marked, wood met with his hand again. “Not to mention your complete and utter disrespect for school faculty and your fellow students. Are you really trying for in-school suspension the first weekend of-” 

 

“Glynda, that’s quite enough.” Ozpin’s familiar voice was soft, and understanding, as much as Qrow hated being in trouble he really did admire the principal, and not just because he let him off the hook most of the time. Qrow and Glynda both placed their attention on the mysterious looking man at the desk, but Qrow was quickly drawn to the presence of an unfamiliar face, staring unblinking at the unappealing display. ‘Must be new...’, Qrow mused to himself. 

 

Qrow found his eyes trailing from thick, black hair down to striking blue eyes, and a strong jaw...down further to broad shoulders atop an athletic frame - at least from what he could tell in their current positions. The young man sitting across from Ozpin was at least Senior, based on his appearance, but he didn’t really appear to be from around here and Qrow had never seen the guy in his life. He was dressed in a very preppy fashion, and not just in the sense of high school ‘prep’, he wore perfectly ironed Khakis, and a white button up beneath a thin, white and blue striped sweater, with the sleeves rolled, and polished shoes. The stranger’s whole look was pristine and well kept.  ‘Must be rich too…’ Qrow continued within his head. At this point, he knew that he’d been staring too long and the other guy was probably beginning to feel uncomfortable, and since he wasn’t a complete asshole _ all of the time _ he decided to finally end the awkward silence.  Qrow shot a mischievous smirk at the other teen, receiving a puzzled expression in return, “So what are you in for?”  the messy young man mused aloud.

 

WHACK! 

 

Another sharp impact was placed on Qrow’s already sensitive hand, before James could even answer. He recoiled his hand quickly, holding it to his chest as he rubbed the sore flesh and gave a quick glare to the blonde teacher beside him. Qrow swore that one day he was going to rip that god-forsaken, hunk of wood out of her fingers and throw it in the damned trash - maybe that would be something good to save for the last day of school, before graduation. 

 

Ozpin looked over his half-frame glasses, turning a harsh but understanding gaze to Glynda, before turning his attention to the delinquent in question and raising one dark, perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Qrow.” the principal spoke, drawing the dark haired teen from from his thoughts of going Office Space style on Glynda’s ruler, and meeting Qrow’s red eyes with his own hazel orbs. “This is James Ironwood. He just transferred here from Atlas Academy.”

 

Qrow’s face twisted in confusion, giving Ozpin his complete attention, his lips pursed to the side and his eyebrows knotted under dark, messy bangs. He waved his hands in front of him before continuing with a slight chuckle tinting his tone. “Wait! Wait! Wait! That fancy-schmancy boarding school up North?!”, Qrow spat out. James’ eyes narrow and his thick brows furrowed in what could only be determined as slight offense, his intense, blue orbs nearly penetrating through the soul of his new classmate. Qrow pursed his lips and let out a low, extremely brief, whistle.  “What the hell are you doing here, man?! Isn’t this place a little too low-class for the likes of you?” he added with a dismissing flick of his hand.    
  
“Mr. Branwen!” Glynda spat, her grip on her ruler tightening, and drawing the teen’s awareness. Qrow narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman, almost as if he were challenging her, but both of their attentions were torn away as Ozpin cleared his throat and turned to James. “I apologize Mr. Ironwood, I hate that your first interaction at our school has been…” he trailed off, looking for the correct words. He turned to look at the two who still stood in the open doorway to his office and maintained his gaze on them both as he finished his sentence, “....less than, well, desirable.” he finished, before taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

James almost instantly softened from the glare that he’d shot Qrow, and quickly responded to the principal. “Oh, please don’t be sorry.” A smile graced his perfect, chiseled features and there was almost a sense of laughter when he spoke. “I wanted to come to this school for the experience, it’s actually very refreshing.” Qrow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance, of course James was _that_ kind of guy. “Seriously?”, Qrow muttered under his breath. James stood up and walked to the door, offering a hand to Glynda. “Ms. Goodwitch, I believe you’re going to be my homeroom, this semester; I’m looking forward to it.” The two shook hands and then James turned to Qrow. Qrow hadn’t failed to notice how fucking gorgeous this guy was, but he’d pushed that down as best he could, it was really no surprise James was from upstate - it was nothing but beautiful, well-mannered, upper class pricks...But oh were they beautiful. James extended his hand to his new classmate, which was met with crossed arms. Qrow looked at James’ hand with pinched brows and then back to James handsome features, focusing on those dark blue eyes. Qrow didn’t say a word but simply stared at the other with an unimpressed expression, one eyebrow raised in questioning, before using the back of his hand to slap James’ away with an audible scoff. He turned on his heels, being sure to leave a nasty scuff on the linoleum as a final jab at Glynda, and finally spoke again. “Look _Pretty Boy_ , just because I asked what you were doing here, doesn’t mean I want to be your friend. So you can take that handshake and shove it right up your a-”   
  
“MR. BRANWEN!” Glynda interjected, clutching her ruler tight in her right hand and stomping her foot with a loud click. Her entire form tensed as she prepared to deliver another slap to Qrow’s already inflamed hand, however she didn’t quite make it in time. An ear-splitting ring suddenly pierced the silent halls. Just as quickly as the bell had rang, Qrow was nowhere to be seen. Glynda stepped through the office door and into the hall, calling after him. “Mr. Branwen, get back here this instant!” Her demands were to no avail as Qrow was now lost in the sea of students hitting the bathrooms and their lockers before the next period began. She turned to James. “I sincerely apologize, Mr. Ironwood.” she said softly before turning to leave and rush back to her classroom to prepare for her next class, Homeroom now completely passed, no thanks to that degenerate. James turned to Ozpin with a look of confusion and Ozpin simply shook his head, hands folded in front of him and a look of melancholy painted across his features. “You’ll have to excuse Qrow. He’s a bit troubled.”

 

James looked back toward the entrance of Ozpin’s office, concern gracing his features before he turned back to the principal. “Really, Principal Ozpin, it’s not a big deal. Sometimes our most troubled acquaintances can make the best of friends, later on.” Ozpin took another swig of the dark liquid in his cup. “We can hope so. He really is a wonderful person, don’t get me wrong, he just doesn’t sort things out well...emotionally. Trouble classmates aside - please, make yourself at home, James. I sincerely hope you enjoy your time with us hear at Beacon.” James turned once more and retrieved his backpack, as well as the loose-form map and class schedule from the chair at the edge of Ozpin’s office, offering the principal a nod of agreement before disappearing in the sea of students known as Beacon High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I originally intended to start with, and it was written out before Orientation was even a thought in my mind. I liked where it picked up, but it didn’t seem like a good base to start on, so I decided to throw another chapter in front of it for good measure. I think this one has a little less description and a little more plot development as opposed to Orientation, but then again, I’m also the one writing it, so it’s hard for me to judge. 
> 
> Comments are love! Just remember that criticism and suggestions need to be constructive! (...and I already warned you about over-descriptive prose bull-shit, so yeah.) ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ


	3. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wasn’t interested; as he liked to put it, he already had more friends than he needed. Qrow insisted to himself that he didn’t need to know James, nor did he want to - he would save James the trouble of being in his unlucky life, and honestly he was convinced being friends with James would cramp his style anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is going somewhere….Set up is just really hard, and every time I insist the plot is going to move forward I just think of more things to put in between. Send help. 
> 
> In other news, today’s dumb footnote is: “Qrow shakes the gay thoughts away.” I am officially the only reason why I can’t have nice things.

Qrow slowed, once he was sure that Glynda wasn’t right on his tail, and shuffled down the hallway, hunched over with his hands in his pockets. The scruffy teen opened his locker, his thoughts whirling around him. ‘James, huh? That’s a nice name. It suits him’. In between musing to himself and completely zoning out, his mind would replay every emotion he’d seen on his new classmate’s face: the one of slight offense when he’d made a jab at James' apparent financial situation, the look of pure shock - that almost came across as hurt - when he’d slapped the taller, teen’s hand away and refused to play nice, the smile he’d given to Ozpin, Glynda and subsequently him. James’ teeth were the definition of pearly whites, they almost sparkled when he smiled, and his eyes looked bright and untroubled. He really did seem like a friendly guy, but Qrow wasn’t interested; as he liked to put it, he already had more friends than he needed. Qrow insisted to himself that he didn’t need to know James, nor did he want to - he would save James the trouble of being in his unlucky life, and honestly he was convinced being friends with James would cramp his style anyway. Qrow definitely didn’t need some preppy, attractive, drop-dead-gorgeous, jock, with broad shoulders and great hair and gorgeous eyes and a rock hard frame and a chiseled jaw and- 

Qrow shook his head, trying to get the images of the new student from his mind, when he slowly started to tune in to a voice that had apparently been calling him for quite some time now. He had only briefly distinguished what was being said before a heavy, black and red binder with intricate floral designs met the back of his head. “YO! Earth to Dingus!” Qrow straightened as the familiar voice pierced his unwanting ears and quickly palmed the sore area on the back of his head. “Hey, watch where you’re waving that thing, you merciless, wench!” Raven rolled her eyes and returned her binder to it’s rightful place, tucked under her arm. “You missed home-room. What gives?” Qrow brushed off his twin’s comment and snagged a thick textbook from his locker before slamming it shut. “What’s it to ya?” Qrow almost spat turning his head sharply to shoot the curvaceous girl an irritated look. 

Summer stepped between Qrow and Raven, as the frequent moderator in their sibling spats, particularly the ones like this that were over essentially nothing, and flashed both of them a smile. “Come on guys, we’re going to be late for be late for Chem!” The cheery girl locked her arms with the two of them and led them down the hall to the lab, where Tai Yang was already sitting comfortably, chatting it up with a couple of his football buddies. He snagged a table toward the middle of the lab; it was a large open room with three rows of stark white counters and tall white chairs, each counter sat four students, just enough for their group, but Roman had taken up residence at a counter in the back of the class, where he and Qrow would usually sit. Summer and Raven stopped at the middle row and set there things next to Tai, taking up their class residence at the same counter. Qrow shrugged as Summer released his arm and he made his way to the back of class, getting comfortable at the counter Roman had occupied and settling in with a lazy bump to the redhead’s fist. 

Students chattered amongst themselves as Ms. Peach entered the classroom with a tall figure at her side, and who else would it possibly be?  “Oh great.” Qrow muttered, rolling his eyes, and letting his head fall over the back of his chair, at the mere site of James. Roman looked at his friend with confusion painting his features but Qrow simply shook his head in response. Ms. Peach surveyed the room looking for an empty seat and Qrow shook his head vigorously when the teacher made eye contact with him, pleading in his eyes. Ms. Peach turned back to the new student with a smile. “Mr. Ironwood, you can have a seat with Mr. Branwen and Mr. Torchwick in the back.”  Qrow threw his hands in the air in exasperated defeat and let his hands smack the counter, followed by his forehead, which exuded a loud thud. Qrow turned to Roman frantically as James began to walk their way and was whispering quickly under his breath. “Ro, you gotta trade placed with me. Please? I hate this guy. Don’t make me sit next to him. I beg you. I’ll do anything.” Qrow plead, but before Roman could comprehend what his dark haired friend was saying, it was too late and James had planted himself on the seat beside Qrow. 

Qrow’s left eye twitched in protest as he scooted closer to Roman and further from James, uncaring if the latter would notice, and he  _ did  _ notice. James’ eyes looked sad for a brief second, but his expression quickly faded to one of concentration as he opened his book and focused on the front of the classroom, his undivided attention on Ms. Peach and the solution on the whiteboard behind her. Roman watched Qrow, growing more concerned and confused as class dragged on. Qrow was having a hard time paying attention too, but that wasn’t really anything new, but rather than just not understanding the teacher, Qrow was more concerned about what their table-mate was doing. He watched James from the corner of his eye for most of class, keeping his eyes down on his notebook as he doodled and tried to take notes. At one point he even leaned over to Roman and attempted to talk shit, for no reason other than to do so.  “Look at that posture. What a goody-goody nerd. I can’t stand this guy.” Qrow mused. Roman looked at Qrow with his face scrunched in displeasure before whispering back, “You haven’t even met the guy Qrow, chill out.” Qrow looked at Roman with irritation before crossing his arms and slouching into the back of his chair. “Well I still hate him.” Qrow mumbled inaudibly, his eyes cast down to the the counter, where they stayed for the rest of class. 

After the longest forty-five minutes of incessant, scientific babble the bell rang, and Qrow had never left class so fast in his life. The unkempt teen grabbed his textbook and graffitied spiral notebook and almost knocked the stool over trying to get out and away from James as quickly as possible. Roman threw his arms up in questioning but didn’t chase after his friend, whatever was going on with him, Roman was almost certain Qrow would prefer he didn’t pry, so he simply got his things and left at a normal pace, as all the other students had done. James had just opened his mouth to introduce himself to Roman but before he could the other was waving him off and walking down the aisle of lab counters, “Yeah, nice to meet you, whatever.” 

James let out a defeated sigh, but was greeted by the first friendly face he’d seen. “Hi, I’m Summer! Welcome to Beacon!” James looked up as she offered her hand and he took it in a firm but gentle hold and shook it briefly. Tai and Raven were waiting for her by the door so she didn’t stay long, she simply wanted to apologize. “James.” he responded, while moving from his seat. Summer smiled at him as he released her hand, and when he stood he towered over her, but she wasn’t the least bit intimidated. “I’m sorry about Qrow and Roman, they don’t mean to be rude, they’re just-” Summer didn’t trail off for long, but her new classmate was quick to pick up. “-Troubled.” James interjected, not as a question, but simply quoting what Principal Ozpin had said just a little less than an hour earlier. “Uh-Yeah.” Summer admitted with a forlorn sigh. “And really anti-social.” she added. “It’s fine-” James stated, but unfortunately it’s all he was able to say before Tai yelled from across the room. “Summer, we’re going to be late for History!”    
  
Summer turned to Tai and waived quickly and then turned back to James, her voice a pleasant chime, “Gotta go!” The slender girl turned on her heels and almost skipped her way to the door. Before Summer left the room, she offered a friendly wave in James’ direction, “Nice to meet you, James!”  - and with that she and her partners were through the door. James half-heartedly waved back and softly spoke, “Likewise.”

\---

Classes dragged on and on forever, but it was finally lunch time. Qrow, Roman and Raven were already seated at a table on the far side of the cafeteria, and Summer had come up to join them. “Where’s Tai?” Qrow mumbled through a mouth-full of pizza. “Qrow! Gross! Chew with your mouth closed.” Summer said with a look of displeasure on her face, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head in disapproval of the other teen’s action. “How the hell am I supposed to talk, if I don’t open my mouth?” he retorted, making sure to give Summer a good view of the partially chewed food before closing his mouth again. “You just don’t!” she protested. Qrow and Roman chuckled to each other, and continued to pester the girls; meanwhile across the cafeteria Tai was busy getting them a lunch mate. 

James was sitting toward the end of one of the long brown tables, he had chosen to sit alone, not because he’d been discouraged from trying to make friends, - he wasn’t the type to be easily discouraged - but simply to just have his alone time with his thoughts, and maybe get a jump start on studying his History notes. James was drawn from his silence by a friendly but unfamiliar voice. “Rough first day?” The broad-shouldered teen looked up to meet eyes a single shade darker than his. “I’m Taiyang! But you can just call me Tai!” he said with a cheery demeanor, as he offered his hand to James. James smiled and stood, offering the other young man a proper handshake. “James.”the dark haired teen responded. “Sooooo….” Tai picked up. “I saw you sitting over here alone and thought maybe you’d like to come sit with me and a couple of the guys.” James smiled and his expression was instantly light hearted. “I would like that.”, James assured the blonde. 

Tai made his way over to the table with James in tow, but Qrow was too busy disgusting his sister and her girlfriend to notice that Tai had anyone with him. “James,” Tai started; Qrow’s ear twitched, though he refused to look up and acknowledge the other student.  “This is my girlfriend Summer, I think you already met her, though.” Summer covered her mouth politely as she chewed and turned around in her seat offering a small wave with her unoccupied hand. “I did.” James agreed with a small nod. Tai pointed to the raven-haired girl across the table and continued, “And that’s her girlfriend Raven.” Raven offered a small glance with a half-nod but nothing more before turning her attention back to the novel she’d been reading, and doing her best to tune out her twin who was purposefully smacking in her ear. “This is her twin brother Qrow-” Tai said gesturing in the ne'er do well’s direction. Qrow shot James a sharp look, one that was cold and unfriendly, and almost seemed like a warning - the same look a dog would give you when your hand is too close and he’s already vocally implied for your to stay away, ready to bite at any moment. Tai continued and gestured to Roman next. “-and this is Roman! He’s uh - He’s Qrow’s friend.” 

“Hey!” Roman piped up in protest. “But! We love him  _ too _ .” Tai added. Roman nodded victoriously and turned his attention back to Qrow, who was rigid in the seat next to him, eyes still staring daggers through James’ soul. Qrow’s expression finally faltered and twisted into one of pain, as a tiny foot impacted with his shin. “Hey!” he squawked, shooting Summer a look heavy with disapproval, as she returned his gaze with an angry pout, her eyes said it all without a word to be spoken. ‘Be nice?’ Qrow thought to himself, ‘Yeah right, we both know that no good will come of that.’

“Have a seat!” Tai offered, gesturing the spot across from Raven. James nodded and sat next to Summer. “Summer and I don’t bite...It’s the other three you gotta look out for.” the blonde joked. James laughed nervously, concern lining his brow as he looked to Tai and tried to hide his discomfort. He didn’t know why Qrow hated him so much when they’re interaction was so limited, and James hadn’t done a damn thing to him, so why was he so determined to avoid him? James was ripped from his thoughts by Tai who made it his personal mission to get to know everyone in school, “So James!” The tall teen turned his full attention to Tai, and waited for him to continue. “You play any sports?” Qrow’s hateful gaze remained on his new classmate the entire time, and James could feel it, boring holes into him, his gaze quickly flashed to Qrow, but he focused back on Tai. “Football.” James replied, much to Tai’s verbal excitement,  “Really?! Nice! You definitely have to sign up for the team if you haven’t already!” the blonde exclaimed.

James nodded and smiled, but before he could open his mouth, Qrow just had to but in, “Pffff. As if you couldn’t be more of stereotype. A jock too?! What’s next...You like to  _ read??? _ ” Qrow jabbed, tapering off into a fit of cackles at the end. James was unamused and wasn’t going to keep it hidden any further “I do actually.” Qrow stopped laughing and looked at him for a moment, almost shocked he had responded, but it didn’t last long before the mocking chuckles left his throat again. “What a fucking nerd!!” Qrow was practically slapping his knee. 

James let out a low growl as his face twisted in distress, his brows furrowed together so hard they had almost become one, and his scowl was sculpted firmly into his statuesque jaw. “What’s your problem Qrow?!” James nearly shouted, his tone low and agitated. Qrow stopped laughing and straightened in his seat, looking at James in pure disbelief. Roman removed his headphones, Raven put down her book, then Summer her fork, and Tai his water, as all eyes met Qrow’s shocked expression, then briefly went to James, and back to the alleged offender. Qrow looked at everyone quickly, save for James, and then cast his eyes down before bringing his gaze to the accuser, their eyes meeting in solid and hateful staredown.

“You really wanna know what my problem is,  _ pal? _ ” Qrow questioned as he shoved his bangs back and stood, before placing both hands firmly on the cafeteria table. “I just. Don’t. Like you.” he explained through gritted teeth. James stood and slammed his hands on the table, assuming the same stance as the shorter teen, and loomed over him, his blue orbs locked on that red-tinted glare that sent shivers down his spine. “Oh yeah?” James questioned, as the two were slowly inching closer, soon they were so close they could feel the other’s breath on their face, warm and sticky. It was silent as they continued the surveyed each other’s expressions for a moment, but Qrow finally spoke up, “Yeah.”

James sighed and relaxed his shoulders, returning to his seat at the table, but Qrow did not follow, Qrow continued to stand, enjoying the new, improved height difference. “I just don’t understand.” James nervously laughed, shaking his head with in defeat. “We’re not meant to understand everything in the world,  _ Jimmy _ . Sometimes, things just are what they are, nothing more, nothing less.” Qrow added, his gaze still fixated on his classmate. James looked up at him through half lidded eyes with an almost condescending expression. “Is that so?” It was silent for a moment as everyone awaited an answer, or worse, Qrow’s yearly, back-to-school altercation -  though this time, he’d surely lose, but Qrow knew better than to pick a fight with someone James’ size. “Sure is,” Qrow finally finished, his voice soft, but still tinged with his unholy attitude.

Qrow shoved his hands his pocket and broke the gaze, making his way around to table so that he could leave the lunchroom all together. James watched the other as he slouched and began to walk away. “I just-I haven’t done anything to you.” James added as Qrow rounded the table. Qrow was a few feet closer to the exit, but he stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly, offering his ear to the other student. “I’ve been nothing but nice to you. I introduced myself properly, I haven’t said a single unkind word, and as far as I’m aware I have only looked at you as fellow person, and in no disrespectful way.” There was a small pause, Qrow didn’t move, but neither did anyone else at their table, even James was silent for that brief and extremely, awkward moment. “I understand if you don’t want to be my friend, but you have no reason whatsoever to treat me like I’ve wronged you.” James finished, his gaze directed at Qrow’s back.

“Tsk. You idiot.” Qrow expressed with a shrug before he turned his head around to meet James’ eyes. James’ dark blue orbs were serious and somewhat hurt, but Qrow’s eyes were far softer than they had previously been, and James’ expression softened as well, when he noticed the small change. “I never said you wronged me. I just said I don’t like you.” Qrow exhaled sharply, and let his expression soften further, “-and trust me, pal, it’s better for both of us if that’s the case.” Qrow shot the other teen a wink, and what seemed to be a small smile before he turned quickly, and shuffled briskly out of the lunchroom, before anyone else could chime in. James was left puzzled, but unfortunately he had run out of time to dwell - and eat for that matter - for as soon as Qrow was out of his sites, the bell rang and lunch was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s at least a few of your reading this, and I don’t want to be that guy who just never updates again after I get really excited about a fic...So here’s Chapter 3! I’m working on several other chapters simultaneously, so that’s why it’s taking so long. Please be patient with me, I swear there’s some good content coming up that I’m really happy to have everyone read.
> 
> Comments are love! Just remember that criticism and suggestions need to be constructive! (...and I already warned you about over-descriptive prose bull-shit, so yeah.) ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ
> 
> Also - Check out my super shitty new IronQrow AMV….because that’s what I’ve been doing when I should have been writing this chapter:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24mttOiUo4g&t=18s


End file.
